Feelings Revealed
by rainshower
Summary: the second chapter... or ending is here! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Good news for Jamie

Disclaimer: I don't own IaHB etc.  
  
A/N: This is sort of a continuation of the previous fics I wrote~ but it's not completely related. Only a little bit. This will most likely be a chapter fic. I just usually write and conclude it all in 1 chapter. . . but I think I'll give this chapter stuff a try. I didn't get a chance proof my revisions so there may be sneaky grammar and spelling mistakes within the story. If so~ sorry!  
  
I noticed that when I use ". . . . . " it sometimes gets edited when I upload so some punctuation might look strange.  
  
Also, single quotations = thoughts and double = conversation, dialogue.  
  
I would also like to give a special thanks to spiltchick for beta reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About a week passed since Jamie and Caitie won the contest at the Java Bean. Things were returning to normal. Caitie was 'Caitie' once again, while the rest of the group managed to continue with their lives.  
  
  
  
-At school  
  
Jamie let out an exasperated sigh as he approached Caitie's locker.  
  
"What?" asked Caitie having a look of curiosity spreading across her face.  
  
"Carlson just called me into his office" replied the dark haired boy as he repeatedly banged his head against his locker.  
  
"Ouch. It's only seven thirty. That's a record!" She giggled at her friend's apparent date with trouble. "Jamie the rebel" she added trying in vain to quiet her giggles.  
  
"Yeah. I better get there. See ya in first period."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Jamie headed down to Carlson's office. He entered the room and quietly waited outside. Five minutes later, the school secretary Mrs. Malone signaled Jamie to enter the vice principal's office. Jamie opened the door.  
  
"Come on in." said Carlson. Jamie took a seat in 'his' chair. After all, he'd been in this office numerous times. "What is this about? I didn't even do anything?" Jamie asked defensively. Carlson rummaged through files on his desk until he pulled out Jamie's folder.  
  
"Well, you are still a junior. is that correct?"  
  
Jamie knew that he should at least be a senior by now. Before he joined the squad last year, Jamie had been cutting a lot of classes, to the point where he was not issued the credit necessary to continue onto the next grade. He had attended summer school to make up for 3 of the classes he had failed-required courses such as Math, History and English.but that did not make up for the rest of the classes he had failed that semester. Since he had already earned credits by passing intro level of French, he only had to make up 2 credits of electives.  
  
'Who would of thought failing gym and Art will keep me from graduating~ damn, what one stupid semester can do to you.' Jamie thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah I'm still a junior. I'm working on it."  
  
"Well, let's see. You've attended summer school, that took care of three classes"  
  
"Yes." Jamie answered in an annoyed tone. He wondered where the hell Carlson was going with this.  
  
"Well you see.if you want to graduate with your class and attend the ceremony, you have to make up at least 2 credits before June."  
  
Jamie knew that it the first term was already coming to an end. there was no way he could make up 2 classes (2 credits) before June.  
  
"I know that" Jamie said in a bitter tone. He added, "It's just that my schedule is relatively full, with the EMS stuff and all."  
  
"Your grades have been steadily improving after becoming an EMT. Any correlation between the two?" he asked with a softened tone.  
  
Jamie was shocked at the lack of sarcasm that question had. He quickly replied, "Yea I suppose. Alex "strongly advises" us to take care of our schoolwork because any grade under a B- will earn a temporary suspension, until the grade is pulled back up."  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Waite. Given your current GPA, you qualify for work- study."  
  
"Work-Study?" asked Jamie, almost shouting.  
  
"It's a program offered at our dear Kingsport High which allows a small group of students to earn credit towards graduation by working a certain amount of hours a week. I've already talked it over with your squad supervisor and he said he'd be happy to let you participate." Carlson was brimming with pride. His entire life was dedicated to this school.  
  
"So what exactly do I have to do?"  
  
Carlson replied in his usual tone. "Well, keep your grades over a C to prevent any disqualification, and be sure to maintain at least 10 hours a week at the station."  
  
"I usually work more than that." Jamie interjected quietly.  
  
"You will be issued your 2 credits at the end of the term."  
  
It was the first time for Jamie, that a visit Carlson's office wasn't that bad. Jamie stood up to go to class. "Um. Thank you sir." Carlson handed him a late pass to his class.  
  
"Good day Mr. Waite." He said formally. "I'll see you in detention."  
  
Jamie slightly grinned. It was incredibly shocking that he had been picked for the work-study program considering how often he had gotten into trouble. Actually, he was proud of his hard work this past year. He had stopped cutting class as frequently and his grades drastically improved. Jamie had figured out the secret----actually going to class to take tests and all that stuff will make a big difference. He would be able to walk down the aisle with all his friends, especially Caitie. Jamie headed towards his history class. He handed the teacher the late slip and took a seat next to Caitie.  
  
"What happened?" Caitie was staring at Jamie wondering damage Carlson has done. Jamie replied softly, "I get to graduate with you."  
  
"What?" Caitie yelled. A series of looks were thrown her way. She lowered her voice. "That's great! Are you serious? How?" Jamie smiled at Caitie's obvious excitement.  
  
Jamie answered nonchalantly, "Work-study thing. Carlson said I qualified and that I could make up those credits I needed." Caitie was smiling ear to ear and Jamie's heart beated a little faster.  
  
Jamie thought to himself, 'She looks so pretty when she's all excited.'  
  
"I'm taking you out to celebrate!" Caitie stated assertively.  
  
Jamie was beyond elated to spend time with Caitie. "Sounds good. Where?"  
  
Caitie had a tinkle in her eye. "Surprise. Be ready by~ Nine? I'll drive," she said cheerfully.  
  
Jamie bats his eyelashes comically. "Will you bring me a flower?"  
  
Caitie grinned. "Sure."  
  
Jamie was excited about being able to graduate. Earning his diploma with the rest of the gang is much better than receiving it in the mail after summer school. Gym in the summer was pure torture.  
  
  
  
-At the station.  
  
After serving detention for an hour, Jamie went into the station and headed straight for Alex's office. He knocked on the door and entered the room.  
  
"Hello Jamie." Alex said, his face buried in a file.  
  
"Hi. So. this work-study thing." Jamie started to babble showing signs of uneasiness.  
  
Alex looked up from his folder. He smiled. "It's good news isn't it?"  
  
"Thanks for you know." he quietly replied.  
  
"No problem. You've been doing very well this past year. Even after your probation was over, you decided to stay on the team. You decided to be responsible and dedicate yourself. I believe that is something that should earn you a place to graduate with your class. After all, the past is the past."  
  
"Yeah." Jamie agreed.  
  
Alex remembered accusing Jamie of stealing a wallet during a call last year. Jamie was of course innocent but Alex couldn't let his past history die. He had finally accepted the new Jamie and stopped being so hard on him. He came a long way. They both did.  
  
"I guess I'll have to apply to colleges with the rest of the squad next month!"  
  
"What's this small talk about? You're on duty. Go change." He continued to read his file.  
  
Alex grinned. Jamie didn't think twice about Alex's order. He obediently got up and went to change into his uniform. He found it too quiet, mainly because he was the only one there.  
  
Jamie asked himself, 'Where is everyone~ Hank and Val should be on call and Brooke is usually here.'  
  
Jamie entered the common room. It was dark. He found that to be strange.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!"  
  
Jamie jumped a mile. When his feet reached solid ground once again, he found himself staring at a poster that said, "Congratulations future graduate".  
  
"Wow. how'd you guys know? I only told ."  
  
Caitie came in holding a delicious looking chocolate cake-Jamie's favorite.  
  
"Well. I have no idea. who could have possibly told!" replied Caitie.  
  
Caitie put the cake down and gave Jamie a huge hug. Jamie inhaled the aroma of Caitie's shampoo. Her hair smelled great.  
  
"Yeah man, you deserve to graduate and leave this place with us." Tyler said with a big smile.  
  
"You have been very diligent Jamie! I'm so glad!" Val had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Super cool." Hank patted Jamie on the back.  
  
Brooke approached Jamie with a cup of red liquid. "Try the punch Jamie!"  
  
Jamie's face scrunched up. "No! Not your punch!"  
  
Brooke laughed. "Don't worry; it's from a carton!"  
  
Jamie chuckled. He went over to cut the cake Caitie baked while he was in detention. Jamie loved Caitie's cooking/baking~ and so did everyone else.  
  
"Yum~" Jamie took another piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
Val had a mouthful of cake. "Caitie, Why don't you bake more often?"  
  
Tyler chimed in, "Like. everyday!"  
  
Hank agreed as well. "This is really good." He said, finishing the last of his cake.  
  
Brooke took out another plate. "I'll take a piece to Alex."  
  
"Hey, if I baked everyday, I'm sure you guys will get sick of it!" the dark haired girl reasoned out loud.  
  
"No way. How did you manage to make this before I got here?" Jamie asked between bites.  
  
"I called my mom to pick up some ingredients at the supermarket and I got to work right after school."  
  
"Aww, so you do care!" Jamie said in a joking tone.  
  
Caitie replied similarly, "Of course." She got up and put her paper plate in the garbage.  
  
"Listen I got to go. My mom is home from work today and I agreed to go shopping with her. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Jamie nodded. Caitie waved farewell to all the people at the station and headed home. She couldn't wait to surprise Jamie that night.  
  
A/N: What ya think? Please remember to review! 


	2. where o where are u taking me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff from IAHB!  
  
Jamie, Hank and Val finished their shift at the station. Tyler went home after the party to help his mom plan a dinner party they were hosting that weekend. Caitie went shopping with her mom for a little while but then went home to get ready for the surprise she had in store for Jamie. Jamie went home and started getting ready. Jamie wondered why he felt such a weird sensation.could he possibly be nervous?  
  
Jamie looked at his reflection in the mirror. He applied gel to his freshly washed hair to achieve that trademark spiky look. He put on a black button down shirt over his white wife beater. He put on a pair of black pants. He took a deep breath. It was almost time for Caitie to pick him up. He wondered where she would take him.  
  
Caitie pulled up to Jamie's house in her VW beetle about ten after nine. It was a birthday present from her mom.  
  
"Damn I'm late" she yelled out loud to herself.  
  
Caitie grabbed a little daisy from the passenger seat and headed towards the door. She rang the door and Jamie answered moments later.  
  
"A flower for the gentleman." Caitie handed him a little daisy.  
  
"You remembered."  
  
Jamie looked at Caitie. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had on a cute black dress with a pair of knee high boots. She had on a red sweater coat. It didn't look to warm but it made her look stunning. He put the little daisy on the hallway table.  
  
"You're dressed up." Jamie silently kicked himself. He tried to reiterate what he was really thinking. "You look nice I mean."  
  
"You don't look too shabby yourself" she replied slyly.  
  
Jamie followed Caitie to her VW. He thought that car suited her perfectly. It was cute, small, and a great lime color. Only Caitie could pull off driving that type of car.  
  
Caitie drove for about half an hour until she reached the next town. She pulled up into a parking lot and parked her car.  
  
"What are we doing in Clarington?" Jamie asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see. Close your eyes."  
  
Jamie shook his head a few times. "What?"  
  
Caitie looked at Jamie and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
Jamie couldn't resist when she looked at him like that. He closed his eyes and Caitie led him down the street. She carefully escorted him inside a coffee bar.  
  
"Okay now" she commanded. Jamie opened his eyes.  
  
"What? How did you know? Caitie you're the best!"  
  
Jamie hugged Caitie tightly. She had brought him to a coffee bar where his favorite band was playing. It was a small relatively unknown garage band with a talented lead singer . . . his brother Peter. Jamie started listening to them when he visited his brother at college. Caitie and Peter exchanged emails every now and then. He had told her that his band would be playing there all week.  
  
Jamie and Caitie listened to the music of "Fetish" the entire night. After their show, Jamie went over to the band members.  
  
"Hey man. A little bird told us you'd be stopping by." Peter grinned while looking at Caitie. She returned the smile. "How ya doing James?"  
  
"Pretty good. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" Jamie asked his older brother.  
  
"Been busy I guess. I'm studying if not partying, and partying if not studying. Seriously, yeah I should have called. How's the family?" Peter asked while packing away his guitar.  
  
"Everyone's good." Jamie replied. He hadn't seen his brother for a few months. When they were younger, Peter was always good to Jamie. He had even taught him to play the guitar. Right before Peter left for college, Jamie started getting into trouble. Things soon grew distant between them. That was a rough patch the two managed to get through. Things were different . . . better now.  
  
"So, you guys want to grab some dinner with me and the band?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice" Caitie replied. Peter and Caitie hung out occasionally. Their friendship started when Jamie was headed towards an unsavory path and Peter had asked Caitie to look after him. Soon after that, Jamie was sentenced to the squad. Peter was a freshman in college at that point. He couldn't be around to look after Jamie. They had kept in touch so she could catch him up on Jamie's life but their friendship developed as the years went by.  
  
  
  
  
  
-At the diner.  
  
Jamie, Caitie, Peter and a few of the band members headed toward a local college hangout. They ordered their dinner and had a good time laughing and telling stories. Jamie was wondering if Peter had already heard the good news, but figured he should mention it to him anyway. Peter was disappointed to say the least when he found out that Jamie failed an entire semester. Things were said and done that both of them did not mean. That was probably one of the biggest fights they had. Last summer, when Peter was home for the summer, they had managed to build up their relationship again.  
  
"So, I don't know if Caitie had mentioned it to you already but, I'm going to be able to graduate on time."  
  
Peter swallowed his burger and smiled. "No way! That's freaking great! I guess there's hope for you yet" Peter said jokingly. "How'd this happen? I thought you still had like two credits to make up?"  
  
"Well, Carlson enrolled me in this work-study thing. My time on the squad counts as like an independent study type of thing. I get the credits I need at the end of the semester."  
  
"Hey good job. You worked hard. Maybe we'll end up going to school together," Peter said hopefully.  
  
"Let's not get carried away." Jamie smirked.  
  
Peter slapped his brother on the back and let out a chuckle. At the other end of the table, Caitie was talking to the other band members about some topic or other. Leave it to Caitie to find something to debate about. She let out an occasional "No way!" and laughs that caused Jamie to look intently.  
  
"Like something you see?" Peter asked.  
  
Jamie quickly turned away and continued eating his fries. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on. Come clean. I know you like her."  
  
"She's my best friend. You know that Pete." Jamie said hoping his brother would drop the topic.  
  
"Why don't you just go for it? You know it might work out between the two of you. Caitie is definitely pretty, patient and doesn't take shit from anyone . . . I think she'll keep you on your toes at all times. Definitely your match." Peter said confidently.  
  
Jamie knew that his brother meant well, and maybe from his perspective what he was saying could be true. Jamie knew better. He knew that she was still recovering from an attempted rape and suicide. That was something that could not be forgotten easily. Caitie was back into the gear of things, but occasionally he noticed that the pain in her eyes never left. Telling her how he felt now would just turn her world upside down. She counted on him.  
  
"We're just friends." Jamie said quietly. Peter picked up on his brother's expression and decided to let the topic drop.  
  
Caitie got up and took a seat next to Jamie in the booth. "Brotherly bonding?" she said teasingly.  
  
"That's funny." Peter replied throwing an onion ring at her.  
  
"Hey!" Caitie shouted as she reached for one of Jamie's fries. She took aim and hit him on the nose.  
  
"Nice shot" Jamie praised.  
  
"Thanks" Caitie said not noticing a huge onion ring flying towards her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? I hope it didn't ruin the story. I wasn't even planning on bringing Peter into this story~ but surprisingly he had made an appearance! This is the third story in my series. "A different world isn't always better", "Readjustments to the world" and "Feelings revealed." I'm working on another story that sort of takes place after these three called "living or existing?" If you have a chance, please read and review. 


End file.
